1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power saving fluorescent lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, efforts have been made in various fields of art for energy conservation in view of the global warming problem and in order to improve the efficiency of use of energy resources. In the field of fluorescent lamp equipment, various types of power saving fluorescent lamps have been developed.
Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 62-8440 discloses an exemplary power saving fluorescent lamp. In FIG. 5 of Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 62-8440, a non-conductor plate 20 provided in a fluorescent lamp is shown. The non-conductor plate 20 suppresses a discharge current between filament coils 4 and 4 of the fluorescent lamp. As a result, it is possible to reduce the power consumption of the fluorescent lamp.
However, the fluorescent lamp of Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 62-8440 has a poor startability. This is because the non-conductor plate provided in the discharge current path inhibits the flow of electrons, thereby increasing the discharge starting voltage. Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 62-8440 is silent about the poor startability of the fluorescent lamp and how to improve the startability.
According to one aspect of this invention, a fluorescent lamp includes: a first electrode section having a first filament; a second electrode section having a second filament; a fluorescent tube in which a fluorescent substance is applied on an inner wall of the fluorescent tube; a first structure of a non-conductor provided in the fluorescent tube; and a second structure of a conductor provided in the fluorescent tube. The first structure and the second structure are provided between the first filament and the second filament.
In one embodiment of the invention, the fluorescent lamp further includes a member for supporting the first structure, wherein the supporting member includes the second structure.
In one embodiment of the Invention, the second structure is electrically:insulated from the firs t filament.
In one embodiment of the invention, second structure is electrically connected to the first filament.
In one embodiment of the invention, the fluorescent substance has a two-band type spectral distribution capable of categorical color perception.
In one embodiment of the invention, a cathode region is defined in the vicinity of the first electrode section, and the first structure is provided in the cathode region.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first structure surrounds the first filament.
In one embodiment of the invention, a distance between the first structure and the first filament is 5 mm to 20 mm.
In one embodiment of the invention, a cross-sectional area of the first structure along a direction perpendicular to an axis of the fluorescent tube is equal to or greater than 20% of a cross-sectional area of the fluorescent tube along the direction perpendicular to the axis of the fluorescent tube.
In one embodiment of the invention, a fluorescent substance Is applied on the first structure and the second structure.
According to another aspect of this invention, a fluorescent lamp includes: a first electrode section having a first filament; a second electrode section having a second filament; a fluorescent tube for producing a fluorescent emission in response to a discharge current flowing between the first filament and the second filament; a non-conductor structure provided in the fluorescent tube; and a member for movably supporting the non-conductor structure. The supporting member supports the nonconductor structure so that at least a portion of the non-conductor structure is moved out of a path of the discharge current during a predetermined amount of time following start of flow of a discharge current, and the supporting member supports the non-conductor structure so that the non-conductor structure is moved in the discharge current path after the predetermined amount of time following the start of flow of a discharge current.
Thus, the invention described herein makes possible the advantages of providing a fluorescent lamp In which It is possible to reduce the power consumption while maintaining the startability.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying figures.